


Tea In Bed

by consultations



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy enjoys his mornings very much, especially if Jacob is involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the biggest sucker for domestic fluff of any sort

Jacob was asleep, drooling onto the sheets, one hand off the bed while the other was tucked under the pillow above his head. He was naked with only the top sheet covering his bottom. Freddy found out quickly that Jacob tossed and turned at night, mouth open, sometimes snoring as he slept. Thankfully the man didn't kick or sprawl into Freddy's space which the policeman was thankful for.

Said policeman was up now, just as naked as Jacob, with the sheet pulled up around his hips. He leaned against the headboard and basked in the morning sunshine as he gradually woke up enough to find his trousers at the least before making tea for the two of them.

Freddy was a man of order and therefore routine. It made him smile each and every morning to get up, make a cup of tea, fry a few eggs and head to work. Jacob on the other hand, was anything but orderly. He worked all sorts of hours, coming and going at the oddest times. He was disorganized in almost every way possible, and yet, Freddy didn't mind. He thought it was rather charming in fact.

Despite Jacob's schedule, more often than not Freddy found him asleep next to him in the morning, naked or not depending on when the man crashed through the window. Thus Freddy's mornings had changed.

He still made tea. Two cups now. He still fried up some eggs, double the amount and he still got dressed and went to work, except now before he left he'd receive a kiss and a promise to see him that night from (most of the time half dressed) Jacob.

Freddy knew the man wouldn't admit it, but he was positive that Jacob really liked having a proper schedule, waking up to know how the first bit of the morning would pan out. No surprises in the slightest. It was probably better for him too, in Freddy's honest opinion, being on your toes all day couldn't be good for you.

The police man stretched his arms out and gave a loud yawn before kicking off the sheets, accidentally removing some to reveal half of Jacob's pretty arse. He let himself admire it for a minute before padding away in search of clean clothes. He set his shirt, tie, vest and jacket on the old chair in the corner and pulled on his trousers before making his way to the kettle.

Once it was on he puttered around, folding Jacob's clothes up to lay them next to his own, along with the various weapons Jacob usually had strapped to him placed neatly on the dresser. He tidied the dishes from the night before and before he knew it, the kettle was whistling.

He poured two cups, let it steep a little before putting the right amount of sugar and milk in it before bringing them into the bedroom. Freddy placed the cups on the side table and sat down once again.

Gently he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Jacob's back cooing his name. The man responded by lifting his head up and turning it Freddy's way with heavy eyes and a pleased smile.

"Hmm, morning." He mumbled and stretched out before flipping himself and sitting up.

Jacob leaned over and pulled Freddy in for a kiss. When they parted soon after, Freddy handed Jacob his tea. He took it happily.

"Good morning." Freddy cheered him before they both took a sip.

It was quiet as Jacob woke up more, before his mouth started moving for the day.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Jacob asked him finally breaking the comfortable silence.

Freddy had his cup to his mouth when Jacob said it. He was startled that was for sure. He looked forward for what seemed like a long time but was probably a second before putting his tea down and turning to the man next to him.

"No, I don't believe you have." Freddy replied with a slight shrug and a soft smile.

"Oh! I love you then, Frederick Abberline. Just so you know." Jacob said like it wasn't a big deal.

Freddy's stomach was doing excited backflips at the words. He was calm on the outside though, if he wasn't he probably wouldn't be able to talk properly.

"That's very good to hear. I love you too, Jacob Frye

Jacob smiled shyly into his tea. Freddy started shifting to sit up and Jacob looked horrified.

"Where are you going?"

"To go make breakfast, you're welcome to join me, although I request you put on some trousers before you leave the bedroom."

All Jacob did was pout. Freddy laughed at him as he exited the bedroom to continue on with his morning routine. It wasn't a surprise that as soon as the eggs started sizzling,Jacob made an appearance, wrapping his hands around Freddy's middle and nuzzling his neck.

Freddy liked his routine, but he loved it when Jacob was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
